Kira and Stiles
The relationship between Thunder Kitsune Kira Yukimura and Human Stiles Stilinski. Kira and Stiles' friendship developed a few weeks after Kira and her family moved to Beacon Hills in the autumn of 2011. She had already been acquainted with Stiles and his best friend Scott McCall due to having history class together at school, but they were not formally introduced until lunch later on in the day, when she overheard Stiles talking to Scott, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, and Isaac Lahey about the side effects Allison, Scott and Stiles were experiencing following their performance of the surrogate sacrifice ritual several weeks earlier. Kira, having heard of the symptoms (which included lack of control over transformations, dreams, sleepwalking, and hallucinations of dead loved ones), recognized them as a side effect of the Buddhist concept of Bardo, which involves progressive states between life and death. Because Scott was developing romantic feelings for Kira, Stiles, as Scott's best friend, also became closer to Kira as well. When Kira was captured by William Barrow and brought to the Electric Substation, Stiles and Lydia found a message written on a chalkboard in the science lab that indicated Barrow intended to kill Kira. However, when Kira ended up unconsciously defending herself with foxfire, revealing that she was supernatural, Stiles became somewhat suspicious of her and warned Scott not to get closer to Kira until they knew whether or not she was a "psychotic monster" intending to kill them all. This feeling soon passed when it was learned that Kira was not evil, but instead was a Thunder Kitsune, an electrokinetic fox spirit in the form of a human. When it was revealed that Stiles was possessed by a Void Kitsune known as the Nogitsune, Kira immediately joined the McCall Pack and did everything in her power to find a way to defeat the ancient dark Kitsune without killing Stiles in the process, even going against her parents in order to do so. This was ultimately successful when Scott gave Void-Stiles the Bite just before Kira stabbed him in the chest with her magical katana, reverting him to his fly form and allowing the pack to trap him in the Triskelion Urn. From then on, Kira, Stiles, and the rest of the McCall Pack went on to work together to deal with a variety of supernatural threats to Beacon Hills, starting with the Deadpool, a hit-list of supernatural creatures that included most of the pack's members, along with Kira and her mother Noshiko Yukimura. When Kira and Scott were captured by the Werejaguar Kate Argent (who was secretly working with the Werewolf Peter Hale in order to get revenge on Scott and steal his Alpha powers, respectively) and brought them to La Iglesia, Stiles was insistent that they go to Mexico to find them, even going against his dad's orders and risking grounding to do so. Stiles would then defend Kira a second time when she was accused of the murder of an unnamed female Chimera; after his father Sheriff Stilinski ordered her arrest, Stiles went to him and argued that he knew Kira was innocent in hopes of getting her leniency. Though Kira ultimately left Beacon Hills to learn control over her powers and train with the Skinwalkers in Shiprock, New Mexico, she and Stiles remained on good terms, with Stiles remarking that the pack always finds its way back to each other in the end. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, In Galvanize, In Illuminated, In Silverfinger, In Riddled, In Letharia Vulpina, In Echo House, In De-Void, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, In 117, In Muted, In The Benefactor, In I.E.D., In Orphaned, In Weaponized, In Time of Death, In Perishable, In Monstrous, In A Promise to the Dead, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, In Parasomnia, In Dreamcatchers, In Condition Terminal, In A Novel Approach, In Required Reading, In Strange Frequencies, In Ouroboros, |-|Season 5B= In Codominance, In The Sword and the Spirit, In Amplification, In Lie Ability, In A Credible Threat, In Maid of Gévaudan, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, Trivia *Noshiko Yukimura, the Celestial Kitsune who summoned the Nogitsune in 1943 to avenge those lost in the Camp Oak Creek riot, believed her daughter Kira Yukimura was the only one who could defeat the Nogitsune and that it could only be done by killing its new host, Stiles Stilinski, but Kira managed to prove her wrong by saving Stiles' life. *Stiles had romantic feelings for (and ended up in a romantic relationship with) Lydia Martin, one of Kira's best friends, just as Kira was in a romantic relationship with Stiles' best friend Scott McCall. Gallery TBA Category:Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Friendships